


Art for That Question Again by smalltrolven

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Why do I stay with him? The answer Sam gives himself is always the same. Explaining the answer to others when he is asked, is not always easy. Until Dean asks the same question himself.





	Art for That Question Again by smalltrolven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Question Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150801) by [smalltrolven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltrolven/pseuds/smalltrolven). 



> I had an absolute blast creating artwork for smalltrolven's amazing story! The very first line gripped me and from then on out I was hooked, and my muse just exploded on me :D
> 
> I came up against a barrier to start with, because I *wanted* to create a piece of art for each of the conversations within the story, but my muse was refusing to allow me to *see* the way I wanted to go, then BAM! I finally realised how I wanted to create these pieces. I could've gone for graphic work but something about this story made me desperately want to create sketches. As usual I started from the end, and worked on Dean&Sam's conversation first, because Dean&Sam always come first in my head *sniggers* Once I had them nailed down I knew exactly how to finish each piece.
> 
> My only hurdle was the fact there were fourteen conversations in total and I knew my hands were going to give me hella grief. smalltrolven was wonderfully patient and gave me such great feedback, she also encouraged me to follow my muse.
> 
> Once each piece had been created and had a gradient layer effect added I then asked if she'd mind me adding in her favourite lines from the story, for each person questioning Sam as to why he stayed with Dean. Turns out that seemed like an awesome idea to smalltrolven and the final touches were done. Each favourite line/sentence has been either split into the asker, the answerer or both faded into the artwork itself.
> 
> The conversations run in chronological order throughout the eleven years from John asking Sam if he really missed his brother whilst he was in Stanford, to Dean asking the question that had plagued Sam his whole life.
> 
> John, Gabriel, Castiel, Grandpa Campbell, Bobby, Kevin, Meg, Charlie, Crowley, Death, Jody, Rowena, Lucifer, Dean
> 
> I had an absolutely marvellous time working on this, and despite the hands giving me crap for a week or so after finishing, I am very proud to have created these! Thank you smalltrolven for being such a wonderful partner in crime :D
> 
> I have to give a huge thank you to jj1564, stir_of_echoes, paperbackwriter and wings128 for being my second, third and as many as I needed sets of eyes. For looking over my work, for giving me feedback and ideas. Ladies you rule! ♥


End file.
